


Sway

by Maygra



Series: Unfinished Business [9]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: A corollary





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> A corollary

  
**Sway**  
**By Maygra**

**Notes:** A corollary in the [Unfinished Business](http://assignations.org/maygra/speed/unfinished.html) universe, but mostly it's a PWP with a hefty dose of kink. My profound thanks to Meghan & CKR for their nth hour and very timely beta duties. Also, this was written for The Fourth Vine, who I hope enjoys it and doesn't find it too rushed.  

**Fandom:** The Fast & The Furious -- Dom/Brian  
**Rating:** NC-17 (4,801 words)  
Please do not archive or post without permission. The Fast and The Furious isn't mine and no copyright infringement is intended, nor profit made.   

  
  
  


You sure about this?" Dom eyed him skeptically. 

Not entirely. "Yeah," Brian said firmly. 

"Pretty kinky, Bri," Dom said, but his lips twitched. 

Brian rolled his eyes. No, kinky would be to ask Dom to dress up in leather and steel. Although maybe� "You're the one that says I get too grabby." 

"Yeah, but I never said I didn't _like_ it," Dom said and came a little closer. In his hands, Brian's handcuffs clinked. "Isn't this like a misuse of LAPD property?" 

"Only if you turn me in," instead of turning me on, Brian thought. 

Dom held up the handcuffs again and glanced back at the bed. "There's not really anything to hook them to. No slats." He shoved the swing arm of one of the cuffs through the notches slowly, each click very distinct. 

Brian felt a rush of blood fill his dick, warm his balls. Swallowed when the twitch on Dom's lips spread to a slow smile that showed his teeth. "This really turns you on, doesn't it?" 

No use denying it. "Seems to." 

Dom cocked his head. "Not that I'm objecting -- or agreeing -- but have you been thinking about this long?" 

Hell yes. "Awhile." 

"How long?" 

"Since before Guad...that night when we," Brian swallowed, "the night Tanner called. When we were, uhm, discussing it." There were a lot of things he didn't want to remember about the case in Mexico, but like most things, there were parts he never wanted to forget. 

He wasn't surprised that Dom's smile faded a little, that his dark eyes shifted downward. Not one of Dom's prouder moments, by his own reckoning, maybe, but it had left a hell of an impact on Brian. Had pretty much been the start of his shift in world view -- from the whole big world to the man standing in front of him. 

He reached out, pinching Dom's t-shirt between his fingers, pulling it forward a little. "Then, after the night before we left," he said more quietly, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He almost wished Dom would make fun of him, tease him a little more. Asking Dom to do this, to restrain him while they had sex, was difficult enough. He kind of understood why it had been hard for Dom to actually _ask_ Brian to fuck him. Except this wasn't about being straight or gay, it was, as Dom pointed out, just a little bit kinky. "Maybe I should have just asked if we could wrestle, best two out of three," Brian tried, pretty sure who would lose that contest if they weren't playing for keeps. He'd wrestled guys twice his size to the ground before, but not without pretty hefty bruises and aches to show for it on both sides. Pound for pound he could match Dom, but in sheer power, he'd lose and wouldn't bitch at all 

It got a smile from Dom though. Got Dom's hands on his hips. Got them closer. Brian could feel the handcuffs tapping his thigh lightly, swinging from Dom's grasp. 

"I didn't need handcuffs then," Dom pointed out. "Are you telling me that if I put your hands up on the bed again, you won't be able to keep them there?" 

"I'd try," Brian admitted and he would, had. Had let Dom do incredible, wonderful things to him, without understanding why. "But, I keep wondering what it would be like if you didn't have to keep stopping me from reaching..." he stopped again, his face feeling sunburned. 

"I like you reaching," Dom said, but Brian would swear his voice had dropped an octave or two. If that were possible. Dom's voice was already deep enough, plenty deep to send a vibration through Brian that just helped his blood settle more. He was already hard and they hadn't _done_ anything yet. "Bri-- do you even know what you want?" Dom asked him, leaning in, his lips hardly a breath from Brian's ear. 

What he wanted was for Dom to agree and stop discussing it. What he wanted was for Dom to quit trying to figure out something Brian didn't have an answer for. What he wanted was to stop thinking, just let Dom take over for a little while. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and felt Dom massage his hips, through the denim of his jeans, pressing hard, rubbing. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted before, not something he'd ever really thought about before because there hadn't been anyone he ever felt he could...trust...enough to just let go. That was him right? Dom told him that, teased him, that Brian was always in control, cool, calm�great guy to have around in a crisis. No fear. 

He wasn't afraid now. Not of Dom, anyway. Maybe a little afraid of what this said about him, about Brian O'Conner, cop, golden boy, Senior Lead Officer, Snowman. Ex-punk, ex-racer, ex-guy who had to be in control. 

"You notice, I'm not freaking out here," Dom said and moved his hand, coming up under Brian's shirt. He hadn't let go of the cuffs and the metal was cool on Brian's skin. Not cold, Dom had been holding them too long and Dom's hands...never cold. Or hardly ever. 

"I noticed," Brian said and he had. He was still holding Dom's shirt but he hadn't moved otherwise, just stayed where he was, let Dom press closer until the only distance between them was caused by Brian's hand pressed to Dom's chest, and the bend of his elbow and wrist. His other hand hung by his side, fisted, and he had to consciously loosen it, closing his eyes when Dom moved his hand along Brian's back, skirting the waistline of his jeans, pushing his fingers under the fabric. Dom flowed over him like water; slow, steady, not a flood, not a wave, more like a bowl spilling over. 

Dom's hands eased under the fabric completely, pushing aside Brian's underwear, warm palms pressed to the muscles of Brian's ass. 

He still had the handcuffs, dragging them along Brian's skin, the metal hard and ungiving but Dom's hands were soft, moving, kneading Brian's flesh like he had him flat on his stomach on the bed, giving him a massage. 

Dom pushing his hands down like that pulled Brian's jeans snug and tight around his dick, almost uncomfortably so, and Brian took in a deep breath, but it wasn't steady. Not even close. 

Pulling one hand free, Dom reached between them, unsnapped Brian's jeans and eased the zipper down, the edge of his hand stroking along Brian's hard on. He didn't linger though. 

"Brian...look at me," Dom said and Brian opened his eyes to see Dom watching him. He looked a little sleepy but there was a flush to Dom's cheeks too, along his throat. Eyes that were usually the color of coffee were darker and Dom's nostrils flared a little when he leaned in, his lips hovering close enough to Brian's to touch but only barely. 

He didn't say anything else, only held Brian's gaze and once more eased his hand back into the back of Brian's jeans. They slipped a little, but not far, Dom's hands and forearms offering enough tension to keep them from sliding down. His underwear though; Dom had it pushed down in the back under his jeans but the front was still caught, the elastic pulling down on Brian's erection like he was being stroked. He was already leaking, could feel it, smell it. 

Dom's eyes never flickered away, he barely blinked, keeping his face just far enough away from Brian's so their eyes didn't cross, but only his hands and forearms were touching Brian at all. That and his chest; Brian could feel the steady beat of Dom's heart under the palm he had pressed to his chest. A little faster now, maybe. Hard to tell. Brian's own heart felt like it might beat out of his chest, or maybe that was the blood rushing in his ears. 

Except it wasn't. It was still rushing south, pooling in his groin, filling his dick until it throbbed right along with the thump of Dom's heart. 

The edge of Dom's left hand slid between his buttocks, palming the muscle there and then his other hand moved and Brian had to lock his knees or fall as Dom dragged and pushed the cuffs along his crack. Dom lifted his chin a little and Brian's breath caught when he heard the click-click-click of the cuff arm being pushed through the lock catch, the hard edge of the cuff slide rubbing on his skin, circling through the catch, just barely brushing against his hole. For a brief second Brian thought Dom was going to push the open end of the cuff into his ass and part of him tensed up at the thought of that hard metal pushing into him, no matter how small. 

Another part of him was holding his breath wanting to feel it. 

Dom's fingers, his dick, those Brian knew. Once or twice, too long ago and with a more adventurous partner, he'd had a hard rubber dildo pushed in his ass. He hadn't liked it much but now, with Dom holding his gaze, Dom's hands guiding that sliver of steel, he realized it hadn't been the dildo, it had been the guy holding it he hadn't liked much. 

Dom could pretty much put anything he wanted into Brian's ass and Brian would just say thank you. 

The last click sounded, the blunted edge teasing just at the edge of his hole, Dom's finger guiding it, stroking lightly, tapping, teasing Brian into relaxing a fraction. When he did, Dom smiled, tilted his head and pressed his mouth to Brian's. 

He opened his mouth to suck in air as much as to welcome Dom's tongue, fingers fisting in Dom's shirt again, reaching out with his other hand to get a handful of the fabric at the hip of Dom's pants. 

It was Dom's finger that slid into his ass, dry, hard, but gentle and easy, Dom hugging him closer to give himself room, pulling Brian tight enough to him for Brian to feel Dom's own hard cock rubbing against his own. 

Dom moved his hand again, coming around in front, burrowing under Brian's underwear, pulling them free. He slid his mouth away, biting along Brian's jaw and then down his throat, little nips that Brian could feel even when Dom skimmed over skin to bite at his collarbone through his shirt. Heading for his nipple. 

Brian had to move his hand, releasing Dom's shirt to rub his palm up along Dom's chest and shoulder and around the back of his neck. And Dom's hands were still busy, front and back, still finger fucking Brian but not so steadily. 

He groaned when he felt the cuffs dragged along the crotch of his jeans, rubbing against sensitive skin, up under his cock and balls and Dom pulled back. "Where's the key?" Dom asked and it took Brian a couple of seconds to even make sense of what he was saying. 

"Pocket..." he said finally and Dom, dug for it, came up with it and stuck it between his teeth. 

"Back up," he said, a little indistinctly, but he pulled his hands free and guided Brian backwards a couple of feet until his back hit the wall. His hands moved up from Brian's ass and hips to his chest, the cuff ring dangling from Dom's thumb. "You still want these?" he asked, pulling the key out. 

Oh shit...Brian could care less, his ass was still throbbing, his dick... "I'd rather you fuck me," he said, glad of the wall at his back. 

Dom smiled. "I plan to. Do you still want these?" he asked again, the shiny metal catching glints of light. Brian felt hypnotized -- not so much by the dangling cuffs but by the look in Dom's eyes. He was definitely worked up, enjoying this as much as Brian although enjoying seemed to be an understatement-- 

"Brian, pay attention," Dom said, sounding amused and husky. He squeezed the cuff, making it click again. 

"Yeah...yeah, sure," Brian said wondering if Dom wanted his hands up, down-- 

Dom's hand dropped, stroked over Brian's dick and he felt the touch of metal again, heard the snick-click as Dom closed the cuff around the base of his dick. 

"Dom--" he couldn't get enough air to say anything else. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. Stop. Go. "Jesus," he whispered 

The clicking stopped and Dom watched him, closed the ring another notch. It was still loose but another few clicks and it would be closed and there were probably another few after that. It would be tight�and while Brian knew the specs on those cuffs down to the last millimeter, he wasn't sure how close or how tight it could get...he'd never measured himself, not fully rigid. 

"That's not going to stop me from reaching," he said breathlessly. 

"I don't have a problem with it," Dom said. Another click and Brian let his head hit the wall. Not what he had in mind, or was it? To cede control to Dom, to trust him. He reached for Dom's head, pulled his mouth hard against his own and thrust his hips forward. 

He was probably lucky Dom didn't close the cuff entirely just in surprise, but he didn't. His hand hit the wall next to Brian's head to keep him from falling against him, but his other hand slid around Brian's dick, the still loose cuff swinging a little, providing its own caress. 

Dom pressed in, tucked his knee against Brian's and made him spread his legs a little wider before standing up a little straighter. He tugged Brian's jeans down, his underwear, just enough to clear his hips. "Take your shirt off," Dom said, pressing his lips up under Brian's ear again. 

Brian moved his hands, caught the hem of his shirt and drew it up. Dom moved back just enough for him to pull it off over his head and drop it on the floor. Dom's hand came back to his dick, curved around the cuff and he leaned against the wall again. Brian heaved a breath, felt a jerk deep in his groin. Dom's fingers squeezed him hard, behind the cuff, waiting while Brian rode out the urge to just spill his load here and now. When his breathing was easier, Dom leaned in again. 

"Shoes..." Another click, the cuff not moving so easily now. Brian swallowed, afraid if he moved too much it would be over. Very carefully he toed his shoes off, felt his jeans slide a little more, bunch around his thighs until his stance wouldn't let them slip any further. 

Dom watched him, lips parted, tongue wetting the lower one, like watching Brian kick off his shoes was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. When Brian kicked his shoes out of the way, Dom lifted his head. His gaze lingered for a moment on where his hand still circled Brian's cock and he shifted his grip. 

Click-click-click. He was watching Brian's face now and Brian couldn't look away -- lifting his hands only to drop them again, press his palms to the wall. He could definitely feel the metal now, could feel Dom give it a little test to make sure it was still sliding. It was but it was tight -- tight enough for Brian to be aware of it but not enough to be painful. His dick twitched in Dom's hand. 

Dom reached up and touched his lips, thumb brushing over Brian's lower one, the key still tucked in his palm. "You have to say," he said softly and tightened the cuff another notch. 

Dom pressed against him, tongue teasing under Brian's ear. He was hard as a rock against Brian's thigh. He pressed two fingers under Brian's dick and stroked his balls. Brian moaned, closing his eyes. 

Another click. Brian jerked, panting and Dom caught his chin, studying him. "We doing okay, Bri?" he asked but his voice sounded hoarse. 

"Y...yeah," Brian said and gripped Dom's upper arm. He could definitely feel the pressure now, building in his balls, the jerk of his dick translating into a tremor in his thighs. The metal was pressing tightly and Brian looked down, could see the swell of flesh against the shiny metal. 

"Unzip me," Dom said and waited until Brian moved his hands, found the button, the zipper. He wasn't steady at all but Dom let out a breath when Brian lifted his cock free of his pants. "Don't stroke or _I'm_ going to need these," Dom said, making the loose end of the handcuffs jingle. 

Another click and Brian sucked in air. Still not painful, but bordering on uncomfortable. Dom stepped back, stripped off his own shirt, his slacks and underwear, struggled with his shoes and then shoved it all aside before going to his knees. 

The wall wasn't enough to hold him up and Brian wrapped his hands around Dom's shoulders, kneading the tight muscles there, head thumping against the wall again when Dom opened his mouth and took Brian in, tongue and lips wetting only the crown, teasing the ridge, lapping lightly at his slit. Brian's hips jerked again watching his dick slide into Dom's mouth, stretching the full lips, Dom angling his head. He licked and sucked, took more of Brian and closed the cuff another notch, then two and Brian groaned felt the surge in his balls and cuffed or not, a few dribbles of come escaped. Dom licked them up, swallowed and looked up at Brian. 

_Click-click-shuuuckt,_ the last notch was passed and Brian hissed, feeling the metal cut and Dom stopped. "Too much?" he asked, firmly, key ready. 

Brian took a couple of deep breaths and waited it out, rode out the discomfort. "No...no." 

"Bri--" 

"It's okay." It was. It felt weird as hell and not _comfortable_ , but it wasn't pain, not really. Not yet anyway. 

Dom put the key between his lips again and pulled Brian's jeans the rest of the way down, helped him step out of them. Every time Brian moved, every time he _breathed_ , he could feel the pull of the second cuff, swinging, the weight noticeable, the light tug excruciatingly pleasurable. 

Even more so when Dom reached up and caught it, gave it a tug. Still holding it as he got to his feet. His dick was riding high, flushed and leaking and Brian reached for it. It was Dom's turn to hiss and he caught Brian's hand, slapped the key into it. "Do not drop that," he warned. 

"Too grabby?" Brian managed to get out. 

"Such a smart mouth. Maybe we should try a gag," Dom said and tugged at the cuff "Come on..." 

He used it like a leash, which it was, but really it was more like dancing; Brian trying not to be too grabby and Dom trying really hard to avoid _any_ contact, squeezing himself. But the bed wasn't that far. 

Dom turned him around put his hands on the bed, made sure the key was still under Brian's palm and bent him over. He spent half a second digging through the bedside table, found the bottle and the next thing Brian felt was lube trickling down his crack before Dom started to rub it in. 

It almost happened too fast. He felt Dom's fingers teasing him, opening him up then Dom grabbed his hips, pressed his dick to Brian's ass and pushed. "Jesus, Brian..." Dom breathed out. "So fucking tight." 

The fucking part Brian wanted more than anything but even when Dom moved he could still feel the pulse in his own dick, a shudder running through him. Dom found a rhythm, pulling out and pushing in slowly, holding for long moments while he panted. 

Dom grabbed the dangling end of the cuff, pulled it back, the short metal chain pressing up under Brian's balls, rough and cold without Dom's hand to warm it. Brian jerked, squeezed his eyes shut, and clutched at the bedding. He heard the click, click, click again and opened his eyes, clutched the key, wonder if for one brief moment Dom was going to cuff his own dick, bind them together like that, which seemed incredibly hot and incredibly stupid all at once... 

It was also impossible. The cuff chain wasn't that long. It was just Dom, putting tension on the cuff, pulling Brian's dick down a little as he pulled back then pushed in again. 

Brian was pretty aware of his own moaning, and Dom didn't stop him when he fisted his cock, feeling the build and urge, the shudder that took him once more, shook him like he had a chill, washed through him like a live current. His dick felt huge, it felt full, like it might burst when Dom caught him right, sending a pulse from his ass to his dick then straight up his spine. Again and again until Dom let go of the cuff and really pounded Brian's ass, short hard thrusts that almost sent Brian sprawling. 

Until Dom thrust in and held, gripping Brian at shoulder and hip, shaking a little as he let go, pumped come into Brian's ass then pulled out, still breathing hard. Brian felt warm wetness hit his ass, his lower back, the spunk cooling rapidly. His own dick was dribbling come pretty steadily, the throb in his balls like vibrating counterpoint to Dom's harsh breathing, to his own. 

It took a few moments for Dom to ease back, to reach out and pull Brian up, turn him around. No accusations at all of being grabby when Dom kissed him, held him, let Brian touch where he wanted, how he wanted, thrusting against Dom's belly like there would be relief there. 

"Ease back," Dom said rubbing him along his ass, guiding him down, finding the bottle of lube once more. 

"Dom...I feel like I'm..." Brian didn't recognize his own voice: too high, too breathless. Dom's face was flushed, chest lightly sheened with sweat as he hunted for the key and found it. 

"No..." Brian said when Dom found it, closing his hand over Dom's. Christ, he couldn't believe he was asking for more of this but it was like the longest orgasm of his life, but not the strongest. It crested and rolled back, washing over him in waves. Dom's dick was soft, but still plump and wet looking. Dom straddled his legs, came down on all fours around him, over him. Framed his face with his hands, pushed his hair back and Brian realized he was covered in sweat too. 

"Christ, look at you, " Dom said, kissed him long and deep like he only wanted the air Brian was done with. Brian thrust up against him, feeling the loose cuff tapping his balls, his dick rubbing up under Dom's. 

It broke over him again and he panted through it, heard Dom crooning something softly in his ear. 

Dom's hand covered his cock, slicked him up then Dom settled back, guiding Brian inside him. 

He didn't need to have his hands bound -- Dom had been right. He grabbed at the sheets and pushed up, Dom lifting with him then pressing him back down. He leaned forward when Brian got his knees raised, rocked back, caught Brian's face and mouth, cradled his neck. He bent his head to tongue Brian's nipples, bite them, soft lips and sharp teeth alternating until Brian's nipples were throbbing as much as his dick. But Dom never stopped rocking, his hips moving to meet Brian's until Brian couldn't move anymore. 

But Dom could, did. His thighs flexed as he settled back, letting Brian's dick sink deep again; rocking more than rising and falling. He felt so tight, almost too tight, the cuff barely registering in comparison to the moist heat that squeezed Brian's dick, slid around him. He had to reach for Dom then, grip his thighs, watch his chest heave as Brian's cock pressed against his prostate.  Dom rubbed a hand over his belly and stroked his cock again. His eyes were half closed, but he watched Brian through slitted lids. Something both fierce and tender warmed his gaze. His chin lifted every time he pushed himself down on Brian's dick, his breathing sounding harsh but steady, stomach taut and back straight with the effort of lifting his weight upward. God, he was beautiful, real and solid, and so careful with Brian sometimes it made his chest ache.  

Dom's gaze never left Brian's, watching him, gauging every hitched breath, every twitch and thrust, like he knew Brian was close to the edge of something incredible even before Brian did. He leaned forward a little, smoothed his hands over Brian's belly, "Come on," he said, barely a whisper, eyes hot and dark, lips curved up just that little bit as he twisted his hips just slightly. 

Another wave -- it was too harsh and sharp to be pleasure entirely -- hit Brian and he arched up, heard Dom grunt as Brian drove deep, then collapsed back. Dom leaned over him once more, caught his mouth, pressed down hard, caught his wrists and pulled them up, held Brian down with no effort at all. 

It all blurred together, the feel of his dick sliding into Dom's ass, the feel of Dom's tongue, rough and wet on his skin, the faint jingle of metal that sounded distant and hollow, like bells. It all became movement and sound, a whisper of rhythm that he both wanted to end with some incredible climax and to go on forever. It felt like the room was moving instead of him, the air on his skin more like a touch of hands -- felt like the rock and sway of a car on smooth asphalt, the hum of it filling every part of him. 

He barely felt it when Dom moved off him, separating them; his dick still felt like it was encased in heat, still being stroked by Dom's muscles. He felt the surge in his blood again when Dom touched him and heard the final _snickt_ of the cuff as it was unlocked, tossed to the side. 

He did feel Dom's hand close around him, pump him hard and fast. 

So maybe the earth moved. It was California after all. Dom nuzzled his neck, his throat, stroked him through another rush of feeling that, really, wasn't what Brian expected. It wasn't brain numbing, it wasn't that sudden surge of feeling, of release. It was water flowing out of him, bleeding from every pore. It was heat filling every cell. He wasn't even aware of breathing until he felt Dom's breath against his lips. Didn't even realize his eyes were still open until the edges of his vision blurred, greyed, then went white as every drop of blood that had been pooled in his dick and crotch suddenly rushed back into his brain. He closed his eyes. 

He knew when Dom touched him, held him -- held him together while he shook off the last of it, like shedding a skin. 

Regular feeling came back slowly; made him aware of aches in odd places, like his calves and his chest and his shoulders. His dick still felt heavy and full, his own pulse too fast and loud to be his alone. There was a familiar hum of sound that gave way to whispers, then words. 

"Brian...," Dom was quiet, like he was trying to wake him but not too suddenly. His limbs still ached but he could lift them, felt Dom sigh against his neck when Brian got his arms around him. "Bri, now I'm freaking out," Dom said calmly, rubbing his back. 

"'m okay," Brian managed. Understatement. Or maybe not. He wasn't sure how he felt. Kind of sore all over, from his ass to his head, which was starting to pound, but he also felt incredibly good, like maybe his body wasn't entirely his, but it still felt amazing, the pulse and throb still echoing deep in his bones. "'s'not quite what I had in mind." 

"No?" Dom asked him, pressing his lips to Brian's temple, then his eyes, then his mouth, just briefly. "You hurt anywhere?" he asked. 

"A little. Sore...Not bad." Everywhere, but it wasn't really pain. 

Dom stroked his dick, soft but still sensitive, rubbing it lightly at the root. "Here?" 

"No...we didn't need the cuffs..." Brian said, feeling sleepy. He really wanted to look at Dom's face, make sure he was okay with this, but it took real effort to make his eyes open again. 

Dom looked a little tense for a second but then he smiled. "You back with me?" 

"Never left." 

"Oh, I could argue that point," Dom said, but there was humor back in his voice; his smile touched his eyes. "Didn't need the cuffs, huh? I dunno...they kind of worked for me, Bri." 

Not knowing what Dom was going to do worked for Brian, but he wasn't sure he could say that and have it make sense. 

"Turned you on," Dom said softly into his ear again, like it was a secret he'd keep for Brian. 

"It wasn't the cuffs," Brian said, caught the side of Dom's head and pressed their mouths together. Felt Dom's arms tighten around him like maybe he understood. 

Dom eased back and reached for something and Brian felt cool metal skate along his hip. He shivered. Okay, maybe it was the cuffs... 

Dom dropped the cuffs on the bedside table and his hand came back down along the same path, his palm wide and warm along Brian's flank. Brian shivered again. Okay, maybe it wasn't. 

They might have to do a few more comparisons. 

~end~ 

* * *


End file.
